This invention relates generally to pavement removal or destruction, and more specifically concerns equipment usable to mill pavement such as runways, roads etc.
Pavement such as runways frequently deteriorates as by local cracking and spalling to the point that repair is required. Also joints between concrete slabs deteriorate so that removal of joint sealer and cutting away of local areas is necessary, followed by pouring of concrete or other material into the removal zone. In the past, local pavement removal was typically carried out using human labor and with jackhammers, picks and shovels, so that progress was very slow, and expensive. Accordingly, there is need for equipment to rapidly and accurately form trenches in deteriorated pavement zones, without damage to adjacent sound pavement, so that fresh concrete or other material can be filled into such trenches.